


Textually Yours

by Jencala, josiemoone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Male Character, Group chat, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character, M/M, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiemoone/pseuds/josiemoone
Summary: 4:43 pm: Oi! no making fun of the hair4:44 pm: i don't seem to recall you complaining when you were fisting it the other night ;-)4:45 pm: Fuckinf Christ!4:46 pm: **Fucking.4:46 pm: **embarrassed face**4:47 pm: no need to be embarrassed Moonshine. You like what you like4:48 pm: and you like me and my talented mouth ;-)





	Textually Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Slash-Zone's Role Play Live, JEPierre and Jencala were teamed up to write a Wolfstar piece with role-play and this is the madness that we have created.

****

**AN:** For the texting part: **  
Sirius  
**_Remus_

* * *

**Friday 7th July**

**2:52 pm: Moony  
** **2:53 pm: Moony  
** **2:54 pm: Moons?  
** **2:54 pm: Moonbeam?  
** **2:56 pm: MOON OF MY LIFE?  
** **2:57 pm: MOONY! Where are you? Are you dead?  
** **2:59 pm: REMUS!**

 _3_ **:** _24 pm: Jesus Pads! You know I was driving!  
_ _3:26 pm: What is so urgent?_

**3:27 pm: Moony! I missed you**

_3:31 pm: I literally just left you.  
_ _3:31 pm: Literally.  
_ _3:32 pm: As in. I just left. Got in my car. Drove to my flat. I've been gone a mere thirty minutes. Literally._

 **3:33 pm So that means I can't miss you?  
** **3:34 pm: Besides James was here. I couldn't get in any quality Moonbeam kisses**

 _3:36 pm: Well I don't wanna be someone that says you can't miss me. But.  
_ _3:36 pm: I just left.  
_ _3:38 pm: I feel if I don't say this I won't hear the end of it. I miss you too._

 **3:39 pm: Aww Moonpie I knew you loved me  
** **3:40 pm: so when are you coming back so i can get those kisses**

_3:42 pm: If you want to know his heart pay close attention to what angers him ;)_

**3:44 pm: you know how i hate riddles  
** **3:45 pm: Prongs just asked me if I was constipated  
** **3:45 pm: he says my thinking face makes me look constipated!  
** **3:46 pm: i punched him. I still don't get what you're saying Moon of my life**

 _3:47 pm: Poetry darling. Not riddles. Lang Leve, if you must know.  
_ _3:48 pm: And that's their name, not another language.  
_ _3:48 pm: You need to be careful, I think McKinnon is on to us. A suspicious Prongs is all we need.  
_ _3:48pm: *You_

 **3:50 pm: you know I love it when you get all nerdy ;-)  
** **3:51 pm: no worries about Prongs. He's watching footie and thinks I'm on Tumblr  
** **3:52 pm: wtf do you mean McKinnon is on to us? We're so careful**

 _3:53 pm: So careful.  
_ _3:54 pm: I mean. You using your finger to wipe my latte cream from my lip and then licking it… THEN WINKING. We are SO careful.  
_ _3:54 pm: Remember to sense sarcasm Pads. Remember._

 **3:56 pm: I'll have you know it took great restraint to not snog you senseless then  
** **3:57 pm: whipped cream on my delectable Moonbeam?  
** **3:57 pm: you were just asking for me to snog you  
** **3:58 pm: so not my fault -)**

 _4:00 pm: I might have liked that ;) But! We agreed to be careful.  
_ _4:01 pm: Side note. Guess what I'm eating..  
_ _4:02 pm: and clearly it isn't your wand since that's with you ;)_

 **4:03 pm: adnfvsadfhgvap]dhfgak;df  
** **4:04 pm: MOONY what are you trying to do to me?  
** **4:04 pm: Prongs just looked to see if i was looking at porn on Tumblr  
** **4:05 pm: bc i spewed the beer i was drinking**

_4:05pm: Lol._

**4:06 pm: it's a good thing I'm quick and found some porn  
** **4:07 pm: still clueless  
** **4:08 pm: so um...what ARE you eating?**

 _4:09 pm: I literally wanted to interrupt you ten times during that. God thank the speech bubble at the bottom.  
_ _4:10 pm: I feel i'm going to disappoint you now. It was that Subway sandwich I didn't finish earlier. You know. With its 'despicable' mayonnaise that you hate_

 **4:12 pm: you could never disappoint me Moonpie  
** **4:13 pm: though your taste in condiments leaves much to be desired  
** **4:13 pm: your taste in boyfriends is impeccable however  
** **4:14 pm: I'd be happy to give you better things to do with that pretty mouth of yours ;-)**

 _4:15 pm: Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.  
_ _4:16 pm: I'm sat in the common area! People are around Pads! I can't get a you-know-what in front of peoples! It's not right!_

 **4:17 pm: oooh aroused and surrounded by people.  
** **4:18 pm: I didn't take my nerdy little Remus for an exhibitionist ;-)**

 _4:19 pm: Uncool Padfoot. But I've gone to my room ;)  
_ _4:20 pm: I wish you were here…_

 **4:22 pm: I wish I was there too  
** **4:23 pm: What exactly are you doing ALL ALONE in your room  
** **4:23 pm: my sexy moonbeam?**

 _4:24 pm: I'm ;) Working on my thesis…  
_ _4:25 pm: I think I got what you meant and I realise how bad I am at flirting._

 **4:26 pm: you could never be bad at anything Remus  
** **4:27 pm: anyway how could you be bad at flirting when you landed yourself  
** **4:27 pm: the hottest boyfriend in Uni? All of London even ;)**

_4:31 pm: You landed in my lap. You legit landed in my lap when I was studying for GCSE's. I couldn't avoid you if I wanted too._

**4:33 pm: i tripped. Prongs fault. Again.  
** **4:34 pm: worked out didn't it tho?  
** **4:35 pm: I see you made no reference to my hotness. You wound me, Moony.**

_4:36 pm: If I compliment you anymore you might not fit your head through doorways and then how will you get to class? I'm thinking of your education Pads._

**4:37 pm: aw my Moony is always looking out for me  
** **4:38 pm: so really, when can i see you again without the others around?  
** **4:38 pm: i need some Moony time :-)**

 _4:40 pm: I had tomorrow afternoon off because I have done the assignment. And Marlene has to go ;) so, she'll be out of our hair.  
_ _4:41 pm: Well yours. Since there is a lot of it._

 **4:43 pm: Oi! no making fun of the hair  
** **4:44 pm: i don't seem to recall you complaining when you were fisting it the other night ;-)**

 _4:45 pm: Fuckinf Christ!  
_ _4:46 pm: **Fucking.  
_ _4:46 pm: **embarrassed face**_

 **4:47 pm: no need to be embarrassed Moonshine. You like what you like  
** **4:48 pm: and you like me and my talented mouth ;-)**

 _4:50 pm: I do. So. Fucking. Much.  
_ _4:51 pm: What would you like to do with it  
_ _4:51 pm: Ignore that. I'm being weird._

 **4:52 pm: That's not weird Moons, that's HOT  
** **4:53 pm: you really want me to tell you?  
** **4:54 pm: i don't want to make you uncomfortable  
** **4:54 pm: but fuck that was hot  
** **4:57 pm: Moony?  
** **4:58 pm: I'm sorry  
** **4:59 pm: Are you that embarrassed?  
** **5:02 pm: Shit, I'm sorry, I'll stop if you want!**

 _5:05 pm: I had to shower. I'm sorry.  
_ _5:06 pm: You'd never make me uncomfortable Sirius. I just… I'm not sure I can say anything back.  
_ _5:06 pm: I'm sorry…._

 **5:08 pm: don't be sorry. You don't have to say anything back  
** **5:09 pm: i know you're a bit shy about this stuff but you don't have to be shy with me  
** **5:10 pm: I just want you to know how sexy you are  
** **5:10 pm: like ALL the time  
** **5:11 pm: the things I want to do to you…**

 _5:11 pm: Okay I need to stop you there. Me. Sexy? Have you seen yourself Sirius? Fuck. Me. The things I'd do to you! You're so… I would let you do ANYTHING to me.  
_ _5:12 pm: a.n.y.t.h.i.n.g.  
_ _5:13 pm: Fuck. I'm sorry, that was… that was awkward._

 **5:14 pm: damn fuck FUCK Moony that was...you really don't know how I see you do you?  
** **5:15 pm: you're so beautiful. Like that word isn't even strong enough for how beautiful you are**

_5:15 pm: **Blushing Emoji**_

**5:16 pm: the way you bite your lip when you're studying?  
** **5:16 pm: your dimples when you smile**

_5:16 pm: Fuck._

**5:17 pm: how you run your hands through your curls when you're exasperated with me  
** **5:18 pm: everything EVERYTHING about you is sexy and beautiful to me**

_5:21 pm: Why aren't you here to sort out the 'problem' currently making standing difficult._

**5:22 pm: FUCK. I'll be there in 20.**

_5:23 pm: Wait. What?  
_ _5:24 pm: Padfoot?  
_ _5:26 pm: Sirius. Are you being… SIRIUS?_

 **5:37 pm: I'm literally around the corner  
** **5:38 pm: Told Prongs I got the urge to paint**

_5:38 pm: What? Are you really?_

**5:38 pm: skived off the rest of the footie match  
** **5:39 pm: he didn't even ask why i didn't use the studio in our flat  
** **5:39 pm: I'll even let the name pun go if you're naked when I get there ;-)**

_5:40 pm: Can I have a minute?_

**5:42 pm: of course. I'm in the common area and just ran into Dorcas  
** **5:43 pm: told her you needed my input on your paper  
** **5:44 pm: she looked at me funny**

 _5:48 pm: Fuck. Dorcas and Marlene are… fuck. Okay I'm coming to get you.  
_ _5:49 pm: Coming in a serious way. Not a dirty way. Ok? I'll be a second. I may have wet hair. I may have showered out of nerves. Ok?  
_ _5:50 pm: Fuck I'm tragic._

* * *

**Friday 7th July**

**The Bitch Zone  
** _(currently online: McKinBitch, JPotter, ADorcable, SassyRed)_

McKinBitch: Anyone else notice how fucking obvious Black and Lupin are being? Like fuck me guys. Incognito is a thing.

ADorcable: Sirius just tried to tell me he was helping Remus with a paper. Like Black has ever fucking done homework!

SassyRed: The only thing Sirius is studying is anatomy. REMUS' anatomy

JPotter: Wait. I feel like I should be getting something?

McKinBitch: Who invited the cock? This is a vagina only space. @SassyRed !

SassyRed: Oh leave him alone, Marls. He's got insight because he lives with Black. Right babe?

JPotter: Ohhhh. So everyone knows?

McKinBitch: (Inserts GIF of facepalming)

McKinBitch: No. No we don't.

JPotter: I can taste your bitterness from here McKinnon. But, I feel I should state. I am #TeamWolfstar

McKinBitch: Team WHAT?

ADorcable: Oh great now we have a ship name for these two dorks? They think we're fucking blind

SassyRed: Marls, WOLFSTAR. You don't get it?

McKinBitch: I get it. I just can't believe that's the level we are at.

_(JPotter added Peter.Pettigrew)_

_(JPotter changed Peter.Pettigrew's name to Wormy)_

Wormy: What is this?

JPotter: Text Moony and ask him what he's up to Wormy

SassyRed: Now we're spying? I like this shit

ADorcable: Black is still in the common area. Don't know wtf he's still doing here when Remus is in his room.

McKinBitch: Lupin is probably freaking out.

Wormy: He said "Studying Stars". What does that mean?

JPotter: Oh my poor Wormy. My poor Wolfstar babies.

ADorcable: Code black, code black! Sirius just left and headed to Remus' with a shit-eating grin on his face. I am NOT spying on whatever they're getting up to.

SassyRed: Peter, do you really not know what's going on?

Wormy: I feel like you're all aware of something I'm not.

JPotter: Poor innocent Wormy.

SassyRed: Peter, have you not noticed anything going on with Sirius and Remus? ANYTHING?

ADorcable: Oh Pete…

McKinBitch: Ugh. You're all annoying. We need to find them, catch them in the act and take pictures as evidence!

JPotter: You feeling alright McKinBitch ? You seem… Bitchier than usual.

ADorcable: As much as I love you, Marls, I am NOT going to walk in on Black and Remus shagging!

JPotter: Wormy will do it. Won't you.

Wormy: Sure. I'm not sure why you lot wanna catch them studying but I'll take pictures of their coursework if that's what you want?

SassyRed: Oh Pete. Just um...don't knock or anything ok? We want to catch them unawares.

ADorcable: And naked

Wormy: Wait why are they naked?

JPotter: Why *aren't* they naked is the better question.

McKinBitch: That's a little weird coming from you Pothead.

ADorcable: Yeah, Potter, why are you so into this?

Wormy: Right. You guys are weird. I'll go.

McKinBitch: Yes Lad. You go mate.

JPotter: McKinnon is pissed again

SassyRed: OMG what if Pete actually walks in on them shagging?

ADorcable: Well maybe he'll learn a thing or two

ADorcable: Shit, Pete just walked by me and is headed towards Remus' room. Operation: Catch the Twats in the Act is a go!

McKinBitch: Tell me someone is crying. Per-lease. I mean like I hope it's Black but I'll settle for Lupin.

SassyRed: Damn Marls, what's got your knickers in a twist today? We don't want to upset them, just have them tell us they're together already

McKinBitch: I may or may not be horny. Im horngry. Horny and angry. Like cheers for bringing it up LIL. Fuck sake.

ADorcable: I'll bring you some chips in a little while, Marls. -)

SassyRed: You are such a good friend, Dorcas.

ADorcable: I try. :-)

ADorcable: Holy shit! I hear screaming! Here comes Pete! OMG he's running and he is beet red! He just ran by me! OMG WTF did he walk in on?

McKinBitch: Oh this is like the best.

JPotter: You like other peoples misery don't you…

McKinBitch: I won't deny the accusation. What's going off ADorkable?

ADorcable: Well Peter ran past me clutching his phone and he's gone, but I heard more shrieking and omg I'm dying… Black just ran out WITH NO SHIRT ON and was calling Peter's name and he's like holding his pants up! He saw me and just stared and ran back to Remus' room. OMG I'm DYING

SassyRed: I think the mission is a success!

* * *

**Friday 7th July**

_10:53 pm: Pads..  
_ _10:53 pm: You said you'd tell me when you got home.  
_ _10:54 pm: Ok, we can turn this around.  
_ _11:02 pm: Sirius Orion MotherTwattin' Black?!  
_ _11:06 pm: Sirius. Padfoot. Star of My Life!?  
_ _11:08 pm: I need you to tell me you're safe. Cause I know this is bad, but like, it could be worse.  
_ _11:08 pm: I know you're staring at your phone wondering how. But it was only Peter… and he didn't see… it._

 _**11:10 pm: I'm home. I'm sorry I didn't answer.  
** _ _**11:11 pm: I just came straight to my room, didn't see Prongs.  
** _ _**11:11 pm: I think they know. What if they hate us for fucking up the group with us dating?** _

_11:17 pm: Sorry was brushing my teeth. Because. Well.  
_ _11:18 pm: Anyways. They won't. You know how I know?_

 **11:19 pm: :-) I may have needed to brush my teeth first too **wink wonk**  
** **11:20 pm: How do you know they won't hate us, Moon of my life?  
** **11:21 pm: Enlighten me with your infinite wisdom, my insightful and sexy Moons**

 _11:22 pm: I blush everytime you call me that. I have no idea why and I'm not sure I find it enjoyable. Also. Wink bloody wonk. Lol.  
_ _11:23 pm: If they knew, they would be shouting it at us right now, and I'm not sure about you but i hear complete and utter silence. Star of my Night ;)  
_ _11:24 pm: **Sends GIF of hiding face**  
_ _11:24 pm: You make me such a dork._

 **11:25 pm: How are you so cute? Like really?  
** **11:26 pm: You were always a dork, love, but now you're MY dork  
** **11:27 pm: I guess you're right. Can you imagine Prongs not jumping at the chance to take the piss out of me when I got home if he knew?  
** **11:28 pm: FUCK, of course they don't know! He'd be in here right now.  
** **11:29 pm: WTF does Wormy think he saw then?**

 _11:31 pm: Space? I don't know. I'm not a mind-reader Pads.  
_ _11:32 pm: On a different note look at these.  
_ _11:32 pm: **MOON OF MY LIFE SENT YOU A PHOTO**  
_ _11:32 pm: My socks glow in the dark. I will never. Ever. lose them again_

 **11:34 pm: You are so cute I'll look past your need for dorky socks  
** **11:35 pm: Though how you make fuzzy glow in the dark socks look hot I'll ever know  
** **11:36 pm: WTF could Wormy have thought though? Your mouth was on my cock, Rem!  
** **11:37 pm: Wormy's not the brightest, but he's not stupid!**

 _11:42 pm: Yeah  
_ _11:42 pm: asddddddddddddffdddd_

 **11:45 pm: Moony?  
** **11:46 pm: You can suck my cock but not talk about it? I love how easily I can embarrass you  
** **11:49 pm: Moons?  
** **11:52 pm: Buggering hell, you fell asleep didn't you?  
** **11:55 pm: Good night, Moon of my life xxoooxxoo**

* * *

**Saturday 8th July**

_8:30 am: Okay, I can imagine you're already awake and this doesn't count as a lie in. Its just a normal person's amount of sleep and I did not abandon you._

**8:31 am: You left me in my time of need  
** **8:32 am: Good morning though!  
** **8:33 am: Were you so embarrassed you passed out? ;-)**

 _8:35 am: Yes. That's the reason. Not because y'know, it was close to midnight  
_ _8:37 am: Do not sing Michael Jackson._

 **8:38 am: AS IF! I am too punk rock to sing Michael Jackson. Well more than once anyway  
** **8:39 am: Shit. I hear James in the kitchen.  
** **8:40 am: I've been up for a while, but haven't left my room**

_8:40 am: Mature as always Padfoot_

**8:42 am: Why thank you for noticing, my sexy Moonbeam  
** **8:44 am: I'm hungry**

_8:46 am: I'm drinking hot chocolate. I offer little support in your venture for food._

**8:47 am: and here i thought you cared  
** **8:48 am: Prongs. Is. in. the. Kitchen.  
** **8:48 am: it's where the food is  
** **8:49 am: DId I mention he's singing?**

 _8:52 am: You did not. Please record evidence otherwise it didn't happen.  
_ _8:53 am: I lost a sock BTW. Now I have to wait till bedtime again to find it._

 **8:56 am: **Padfoot sent audio file**  
** **8:57 am: He's singing 'in the jungle, the mighty jungle, the Sirius sleeps tonight'  
** **8:58 am: wtf is wrong with him?  
** **8:59 am: he is entirely too happy and I'm hungry and have to go see him now FUCK**

 _9:00 am: I don't appreciate his cheer when the morning is still so fresh.  
_ _9:02 am: although i appreciate the evidence ;) maybe he is making you breakfast?_

 **9:03 am: oooh I like when Prongs cooks. He doesn't burn things.  
** **9:04 am: I hope it's pancakes!  
** **9:04 am: ok I'm off to forage for sustenance. Don't miss me too much my beautiful Moonpie -)**

 _9:06 am: Could you tone the cheer down by like all the way please?  
_ _9:08 am: I made another hot chocolate, i found lumps. I dislike lumps. How do lumps appear? How? Its like impossible? IT SHOULD MELT. WHY DOESN'T IT MELT._

 **9:21 am: FUCK  
** **9:21 am: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK  
** **9:22 am: They know**

_9:25 am : You're the worst. They do not. Can you just, I don't know, not be a crazed, hyper-nervous man for like one cup of hot chocolate please?_

**9:27 am: Moony, oh delicious little morsel of love, can you understand my words?  
** **9:28 am: THEY KNOW  
** **9:28 am: James made me waffles  
** **9:29 am: with a WOLF and STAR on it**

_9:29 am: They sound delicious?_

**9:30 am: he was GRINNING from ear to fucking ear  
** **9:31 am: they WERE delicious, but that's besides the point. THEY KNOW**

_9:32 am: Okay you're high and I legit can't work out what you're on about. But I found my sock._

**9:33 am: I'm glad you found the sock but FOCUS  
** **9:34 am: Prongs put the plate down and wiped a tear  
** **9:35 am: a REAL TEAR  
** **9:36 am: He said 'I always knew this day would come'**

_9:36 am: You guys get emotional about breakfast and I'm not sure I am okay with it._

**9:37 am: then he HUGGED me, not like a normal Prongs hug, but like a crazy tight hug where he almost suffocated me  
** **9:38 am: and he said "Make sure you take care of our Moony"  
** **9:39 am: THEY FUCKING KNOW MOONS**

 _9:44 am: Yeah they know.  
_ _9:45 am: Marlene is here, and she has one of those shit-eating smiles again.  
_ _9:45 am: SirijdospvN:Z_

 **9:47 am: oh fuck, what did McKinnon do?  
** **9:49 am: Moony?  
** **9:51 am: Moony?  
** **9:54 am: Moon of my life?  
** **9:57 am: I swear if I have to go to prison for killing McKinnon I'll do it  
** **9:59 am: WTF is she doing to you Remus?**

 _10:22 am: Sirius? You there?  
_ _10:22 am: She bloody purple nurpled me. They all know. How do I know this? She sat on me, pinching my bloody nipples asking what I got up to last night.  
_ _10:23 am: I may have cried. Like a little. Don't judge me._

 **10:25 am: my poor little Moonbeam  
** **10:25 am: i TOLD you they knew. But you wouldn't believe me  
** **10:26 am: now your poor nipples have suffered the consequences of not listening to your magnificent boyfriend  
** **10:27 am: Did you at least tell her to fuck off?**

 _10:29 am: Sure.  
_ _10:29 am: In all the screaming and begging to not be pinched, punched and fucking first of the month'd I told her to fuck off.  
_ _10:30 am: What are we going to do?_

 **10:32 am: i don't think we can do anything  
** **10:32 am: Prongs showed me the picture Wormy took  
** **10:33 am: um the only thing I can say is he didn't see IT  
** **10:34 am: but only because well... fuck Rem, your mouth was on it  
** **10:35 am: VERY CLEARLY  
** **10:36 am: So uh yeah, they know.**

 _10:37 am: I think I died a little.  
_ _10:37 am: ** Insert GIF of burying oneself**  
_ _10:38 am: Pads, I don't know how I can face anyone again. I'm living here. I'm a cock-sucking monster who doesn't deserve friends because I lie and I hide. I mean I'm the one who didn't want to tell everyone and look where it has gotten us? I'm so sorry  
_ _10:39 am: I am. You deserve better._

 **10:40 am: there's NO ONE better than you Moony  
** **10:41 am: listen, stop thinking like that  
** **10:42 am: I know this is embarrassing but they are our friends  
** **10:42 am: Prongs was happy as fuck for us  
** **10:43 am: I think maybe we over thought this  
** **10:44 am: the only thing we were scared of was them thinking we were going to fuck up the group dynamic  
** **10:45 am: We haven't. We won't. And damn it, don't ever call yourself a fucking monster again  
** **10:45 am: You're fucking perfect and you're MINE.  
** **10:47 am: Moony?  
** **10:50 am: Come on Moons, it's going to be ok  
** **10:55 am : Fuck Moons, I'm worried  
** **11:01 am: Remus please answer me  
** **11:03 am: Moony?**

* * *

**Saturday 8th July**

**The Bitch Zone  
** _(currently online: McKinBitch, JPotter, ADorcable, SassyRed, Wormy)_

 _(JPotter has added Padfoot )  
_ _( Padfoothas changed his name to Black Thunder)_

Black Thunder: alright you twats, you wanna tell me what the fuck you've done to my Moony?

Black Thunder: It wasn't enough you had to stick your noses in our business, but now he's not even answering my texts!

McKinBitch: Someone call 999, we hacrybaby baby in our chat.

McKinBitch: Liars catch fire, Black.

McKinBitch: Your Moony? Ugh. You are a sap and a half.

JPotter: I think it's cute :)

McKinBitch: Of course *you* would. You're just as sickening with Lily.

Black Thunder: well at least your screen name fits, McKinBITCH. Moony told me what you did and stop torturing my boyfriend to get your rocks off.

Black Thunder: So what if we wanted to keep it quiet for a while? And yes, he's MY MOONY.

SassyRed: alright everyone, just calm the bloody hell down. Remus won't answer you Sirius?

Black Thunder: No he won't answer his phone at all. He was embarrassed by the PICTURES you knobs took!

McKinBitch: LOL

JPotter: Mature as always.

Wormy: I'll call him.

McKinBitch: Pete saves the day *eyeroll*

JPotter: Quiet @McKinBitch

ADorcable: so it was kind of fun and all but now I'm starting to feel bad

SassyRed: Yeah we didn't want to piss you all off. We just wanted you to tell us already!

Black Thunder: Well you went about it arse up, but I don't care. Now I'm worried about Moony.

McKinBitch: Arse up, you say?

JPotter: LOL.

McKinBitch: Look. He got purple nipples and his phone taken off him. I can go pound on his door if you like, yank him by his cute little ears and make him talk to you? Other than that, what ya bitching about, Black?

Black Thunder: you lot embarrassed him with your stupid pictures of an intimate moment so the LEAST you could do is go check on him

ADorcable: intimate moment, huh? Yeah, I'd say your cock in his mouth was definitely INTIMATE ;-)

McKinBitch: **Inserts GIF of high five**

JPotter: And that's a direct burn straight from ADorcable received by Black Thunder.

McKinBitch: Look, Black. While you weep from Dorcas' burn, hear or read me clearly. Whatever you have concocted in your head that you think will make me feel bad. It won't. You lied. For months. At least. Its… indecent.

SassyRed: ok again, enough! Can someone just go check on Remus?

ADorcable: Ugh fine, I'll go.

Black Thunder: You'd better hope he's alright McKinBitch. You don't want to feel my wrath!

McKinBitch: I'm quaking in my heels, Black. Siriusly.

Wormy: I feel sick.

McKinBitch: I know Pete. Black and Lupin are ridiculously disgusting.

JPotter: Oh GOD! Did you eat that cake? No. You…

Wormy: I cannot deny eating the cake.

JPotter: DUDE

JPotter: IT'S BEEN ON THE SIDE FOR TWO WEEKS. IT'S GROWN ITS OWN FROSTING.

Wormy: I was hungry.

McKinBitch: Bunch of fucking idiots the lot of you. Ugh

Black Thunder: Can we stop talking about Pete's disgusting eating habits (Sorry Pete) and get back to Moony here?

_(ADorcable has added Remus Lupin)_

_(ADorcable has changed Remus Lupin to Moony)_

ADorcable: He's fine Black, he's right here. I found his miserable ass hiding under his pillow like a fucking ostridge.

Moony: Hello.

McKinBitch: Well Hi Diddly Ho to the man who likes to get on his knees

Black Thunder: Moonbeam! I'm so glad you're ok. Damn it, don't do that shit again!

SassyRed: We're sorry we embarrassed you Remus

BlackThunder: Pay no attention to McKinBITCH as we all know she's just jealous because she's not getting any

McKinBitch: LOL. Oh Black, you amuse me.

JPotter: I happen to be Team Wolfstar btw.

Wormy: ^^^^

JPotter: Nice to know Pete isn't dead yet and Moony is alive. Hoorah for my friends.

McKinBitch: Your friends suck dick. *Literally*.

Black Thunder: Moony, say something. Don't let these twats get to you. They know. It's all out now. Pay no attention to the jealous bitch in the corner. Lookin' at you @McKinbitch

ADorcable: SIRIUSLY, Remus, it's ok. We just wanted you guys to tell us already. Like we fucking KNEW, but we didn't have proof. So stop worrying.

Moony: Oh I have things to say.

Moony: Plenty in fact.

Wormy: I feel sick.

Moony: Hold it in there Wormy, you'll have your moment. You want to know something interesting, JPotter SassyRed

SassyRed: What is it, Moony? We're really sorry, you know.

JPotter: ?

Moony: Dorcas. Marlene.

Moony: Are

Moony: Fucking

JPotter: **Inserts GIF of fainting**

McKinBitch: Cool story, Moony. No one cares.

Black Thunder: OH FUCK NO. You jump all over us because and I quote "You lied. For months. At least. Its… indecent." FUCK NO. How long has this been going on McKinbitch? ADorcable?

Black Thunder: I'm so proud of my vengeful little Moonpie <3

ADorcable: Ummmm….

SassyRed: WTF? Why didn't you twats say something?

McKinBitch: What?

McKinBitch: Per-lease. We haven't hid this.

McKinBitch: We did it at your summer party JPotter. On your sofa.

McKinBitch: Not my fault you guys are all so slow.

Wormy: Wait. What did I miss?

McKinBitch: SEE?

Moony: **Inserts GIF of Mr Burns from Simpsons**

ADorcable: We technically didn't lie. We just... didn't say anything.

Black Thunder: That's lying by omission. Right, Moon of my life?

SassyRed: How the fuck did I not know this? I can get why Peter had no clue, no offense Pete, but why did I not see this shit?

McKinBitch: CUT THE SHIT BLACK. FUCKING MOON OF MY LIFE.

Moony: Say shit to Sirius again McKinBitch and I'll come into your room and give you something to bitch about.

Moony: You have no right to talk to him like that, he is doing you no harm

Moony: And I will not sit here and let you chat shit to the man I love because you think you're some prissy princess who dictates the flat

Moony: You don't even dictate the chat

McKinBitch: Wait what?

JPotter: **Insert GIF of Squealing Child at a sweet shop**

SassyRed: you're in love? I thought you were just shagging!

ADorcable: Well fuck me.

Wormy: Awwwww Remus! 3

Moony: Shit.

Moony: Sirius?

Black Thunder: You love me? Like...REALLY love me?

Moony: Sirius. You're the best thing about every single day. You're my star, of course I love you.

McKinBitch: Well…

Moony: I love you more than I love hot chocolate.

Black Thunder: **insert crying GIF**

Black Thunder: I love you too Moonbeam!

Black Thunder: You are my EVERYTHING.

Moony: Let me text you?

Black Thunder: YES

SassyRed: awwww, I'm gonna cry!

JPotter: YAS. YAS MY CHILDREN. YAS. YOU GO BLACK THUNDER AND MOONY, YOU GO MY PRECIOUS BABIES.

JPotter: <3 <3 ALL DA HEARTS. LILY GIVE THEM MY HEART.

Wormy: **Inserts GIF of throwing confetti**

McKinBitch: They're making me feel things.

McKinBitch: Ugh.

_(McKinBitch kicked Black Thunder, Moony from the chat)_

* * *

**Saturday 8th July**

_2:12 pm: I'm not good with this. I thought I'd be able to tell you to your face but I got nervous each time and panicked and I don't know.  
_ _2:12 pm: I more than love you, Sirius. You make everything better. You make the fact that I struggle making friends okay, or that I get nervous. You make me feel… good. You know? You forgive me when I am over-thinking or anxious and that's a lot for someone, but you do it with ease. I love you but it's unexplainable, and I think it's much bigger than three words can handle._

 **2:14 pm: I'm crying here. You know I don't cry. Well admit to it anyway.  
** **2:15 pm: I love you so much Remus. You make me want to be better. A better friend, a better man… just better.  
** **2:15 pm: I've felt it for so long, but I didn't want to say it  
** **2:16 pm: I thought there was no way someone as wonderful as you could feel the same  
** **2:16 pm: I mean, I'm a fuck up and we all know this. Shit, my own parents didn't want me.  
** **2:17 pm: If someone as perfect as YOU can love me...shit...  
** **2:17 pm: You are EVERYTHING to me Moony. I just...fuck, I just love you. SO much.**

 _2:19 pm: My glasses have fogged up.  
_ _2:23 pm: I need to say though. Some days I'm going to want to lock myself up in my room or hide under the sheets and not open the curtains. I'll feel like I want to be alone and I'll be quiet and seemed upset.  
_ _2:23 pm: I'm never upset with you. I never want to be away from you. And I'll try to never be quiet with you. I struggle, but you make me feel like I struggle a little less when you're around.  
_ _2:24 pm: You make me wanna try Pads. I promise I always will.  
_ _2:25 pm: You're not a failure or a disappointment. Your parents don't know how amazing you are, but I'm never going to allow them to either, they don't deserve it. You're mine. I love you and I'll always protect you_

 **2:27 pm: You never have to pretend for me Moons. Whatever you need, whatever you want, I'll make it happen.  
** **2:28 pm: If you need to be alone, if you need to be quiet, I'll give you everything and anything you need.  
** **2:29 pm: You make me feel like I'm worth something. I felt...shit, I felt worthless for so long  
** **2:30 pm: You just have to look at me with that goofy smile and I feel like I can fly to the moon  
** **2:30 pm: I promise you that I will do everything I can to be enough for you.  
** **2:31 pm: to deserve your love  
** **2:31 pm: I don't want you to ever regret being with me  
** **2:32 pm: I love you Remus. I'm yours. Always. Fuck, I can't even put into words how much I love you.**

 _2:34 pm: I don't deserve someone like you, but I'm not ever going to stop trying to earn you. You're the sparkle in me Sirius. I'm glad that we were friends, but I'm glad you wanted me to become something more too.  
_ _2:35 pm : I wish I could hold you_

 **2:36 pm: Your wish is my command, Moonbeam ;-)  
** **2:36 pm: I'll be there in 20  
** **2:37 pm: 15 if I hurry -)**

 _2:37 pm : Can you just… give me some time? Like half an hour? I think… I think I wanna talk a little more and maybe, you know, be less nervous.  
_ _2:38 pm: I'm a sap. I'm an anxious buffoon. But, I love you and I want it to be perfect_

 **2:39 pm: Anything for you Moons.  
** **2:40 pm: I'll stop and get us some take away  
** **2:40 pm: You might be a sap, but you're MY sap  
** **2:41 pm: if you and I are together it's perfect already  
** **2:41 pm: Don't be nervous, Moon of my life.  
** **2:42 pm: Take all the time you need. Just tell me when you want me**

 _2:42 pm : Can you get me some chocolate?  
_ _2:42 pm: I want you forever, Pads._

 **2:44 pm: You have me forever Moony.  
** **2:44 pm: If not longer  
** **2:45 pm: Lots of chocolate and some curry to give us some strength, my love  
** **2:46 pm: **inserts winking GIF****

_2:47 pm: Maybe I can try that thing with my tongue again?_

**2:49 pm: SEDjfhsaefhawsfh  
** **2:50 pm: Warn a bloke, will you?  
** **2:51 pm: I just ran into a pole  
** **2:52 pm: But YES PLEASE**

 _2:54 pm: I've had a shot of that stuff you left  
_ _2:55 pm: Where did you hurt. Maybe I can kiss it better?  
_ _2:55 pm: ;) **blushing**_

**2:57 pm: EVERYWHERE**

_2:58 pm: Guess you'll have to hurry up. I'll need a lot of time to be attentive to your hurt areas  
_ _2:58 pm: I have no idea what's wrong with me. I'm sorry._

 **3:00 pm: Fuck. I just ran into another pole  
** **3:01 pm: I'll be right there. -)**

* * *

**Wednesday 12th July**

**10:46 am: Moonbeam, have I told you how delicious you look in that jumper?**

_10:48 am: I'm in class.  
_ _10:48 am: And thanks *blushes*_

 **10:49 am: I'm in lecture right now too  
** **10:50 am: I can still daydream about how tasty you look in my favorite jumper**

 _10:55 am: Can you possibly daydream to yourself? I really want to pass this course.  
_ _10:56 am: Why is it even your favourite? It has bobbles on it._

 **10:58 am: It's touching your skin right now  
** **10:58 am: Like I wish I was  
** **10:59 am: So it's my favorite **wink wonk****

 _11:01 am: Oh sweet jebus.  
_ _11:02 am: Padssssss, the lecturer is talking about character structure, I reallly need to pay attention  
_ _11:04 am: You aren't going to listen to me, but, you're my favourite :)_

 **11:06 am: My lecturer is droning on about Masaccio and his use of light in his paintings  
** **11:07 am: I'd much rather wax poetic about the way the light hits your skin  
** **11:07 am: when you're lying naked in my bed**

 _11:10 am: Well guess what idiot dropped his phone and now everyone is looking at him.  
_ _11:11 am: I'll give you a hint, he's in your favourite jumper_

 **11:12 am: oh my poor Moon Pie, did I fluster you?  
** **11:13 am: I can do many other things to you  
** **11:13 am: that you'd like even more ;-)**

_11:15 am: Okay I'm intrigued now. What. What other things?_

**11:17 am: ah, my ever-studious Moony is intrigued?  
** **11:17: am: I like when you think naughty  
** **11:18 am: I'd start by taking that ridiculous jumper off  
** **11:18 am: It's only my favorite when it's on you  
** **11:19: am: I'd much rather see it on the floor**

_11:22 am: Holy.. I might have to take it off anyways. You're making me blush. And hot._

**11:23 am: and I haven't even started…  
** **11:24 am: I'd kiss those luscious lips first  
** **11:24 am: then I'd run my hands down your chest and kiss your neck  
** **11:25 am: you so like it when I nibble on your neck  
** **11:25 am: you make the most wonderful sounds when i do**

 _11:28 am: I have a ROB.  
_ _11:29 am: I cannot move._

**11:30 am: What is a ROB?**

_11:32 am: Prongs teaches you nothing. Randomly Occurring Boner. I'm now stuck in this chair whether i like it or not_

**11:33 am: imagine if I was there to help you out with that  
** **11:34 am: right now  
** **11:34 am: are you in the back of the class?**

 _11:36 am: No. Foolish mistake especially with me being your boyfriend. Middle. No one next to me though. ;)  
_ _11: 37 am: I don't know why I said that._

 **11:38 am: oh but Moony, just imagine if I slid into that seat right next to you…  
** **11:39 am: I'd make sure no one was looking  
** **11:39 am: slide my hand right into your lap  
** **11:40 am: I'd have to very quietly unzip those trousers so no one would hear**

 _11:41 am: I'd have to let you  
_ _11:42 am: I'd move closer and i'd run my fingers over your thigh  
_ _11:43 am: And. Fuck i don't know what to say, i've stared at the word for a minute and i can't think Sirius. Fuck why aren't you here_

 **11:45 am: imagine i am there and i would love your fingers on my thigh Moony  
** **11:46 am: I'd reach into your trousers and pull your cock out  
** **11:47 am: Have I ever told you how absolutely lovely your cock is?  
** **11:47 am: Thick and long and just perfect?**

 _11:48 am: Don't stop.  
_ _11:49 am: Please?_

 **11:50 am: I run my hand up and down that gorgeous cock, making sure to grip it tightly  
** **11:51 am: just the way you like it  
** **11:51 am: your hips are bucking into my hand as I speed up  
** **11:52 am: I run my thumb over the head, you're already leaking Moons  
** **11:52 am: I remind you to be quiet so no one hears or sees  
** **11:53 am: but gods do I love it when you're loud**

 _11:54 am: I'd be so loud. Fuck. Sirius. I wish I was there  
_ _11:54 am: Or you here  
_ _11:55 am: I wanna… I wanna taste you.  
_ _11:56 am: *blush face*_

 **11:57 am: Fuck babe...you have no idea  
** **11:58 am: I can feel you getting close so I twist my hand  
** **11:58 am: I know how you like that  
** **11:59 am: you're biting your lip, trying to be quiet, but it's so hard  
** **12:00 pm: I can feel you tense but I don't stop  
** **12:00 pm: my hand slides up and down that glorious prick  
** **12:01pm: you come all over my hand  
** **12:01 pm: even though you tried to be quiet only I hear you say my name  
** **12:02 pm: I love when you say my name when you cum**

 _12:03 pm: …..  
_ _12:04 pm: Where are you? I need you  
_ _12:04 pm: Fuck sirius, i think im going to explode  
_ _12:04 pm: I need your hand. Mouth. You. any of you i just need you  
_ _12:12 pm: Sirius  
_ _12:13 pm: Fuck sirius? I'm fucking hard where are you  
_ _12:15 pm: PADFOOT_

 **12:16 pm: Fuck Moons, I'm so sorry  
** **12:16 pm: I was in class and um… I made some noise  
** **12:17 pm: I got yelled at for disrupting class  
** **12:17 pm: and had to stand up and apologize  
** **12:18 pm: with my dick hard...in full view of EVERYONE  
** **12:19 pm: my professor is a sadist  
** **12:19 pm: he asked me if it was the Renaissance painters that turned me on  
** **12:20 pm: I can never go back in there**

 _12:22 pm: The moony can't come to the phone right now because his boyfriend is tragic and he's too embarrassed to reply to him  
_ _12:23 pm: I'm sorry pads. But. thats fucking hilarious.  
_ _12:24 pm: Sorry.  
_ _12:25 pm: Not sorry.  
_ _12:26 pm: I'm soft and sad, fancy ice cream?_

 **12:28 pm: fuck that, meet me in the quad in 5 minutes  
** **12:28 pm: if you're not there I'm coming to whatever class you're in next  
** **12:29 pm: and fucking you against the wall in the middle of class  
** **12:29 pm: we're finishing what we started damn it**

 _12:29 pm: What, exposing ourselves?  
_ _12:30 pm: Ha!  
_ _12:31 pm: The fun I will have.  
_ _12:32 pm: I have a free period. So. Quad?  
_ _12:33 pm: Get me a chocolate ice-cream if you're there, I'll either eat it as you recall why you are now forever emotionally scarred or i'll eat it off you_

 **12:34 pm: why are there so many sodding poles at this school?  
** **12:35 pm: getting ice cream and holding you to it  
** **12:36 pm: get here NOW unless you want to really be exposed ;-)**

 _12:41 pm: Sorry Dorcas bumped into me. Where?  
_ _12:41 pm: Ah quad. Damn prospect of ice-cream is riddling my brain  
_ _12:42 pm: And seeing you, of course. Cant wait to lick it off you._

* * *

**Friday 14th July**

_7:02 am: Can't sleep.  
_ _7:02 am: I miss you. I love you. Which I know I say a lot but I do - and no, I'm not being clingy, and no nothing is wrong with me. I just love you.  
_ _7:09 am: I think you're still asleep. I did keep you up late ;)  
_ _7:09 am: Not sure why I said that. But I'm going to try and get another hour. Love you Padfoot, my bright star and I'll see you for a full #Wolfstar day  
_ _7:10 am: Don't tell James I used his ship name. I can't be doing with his excitement._

 **9:52 am: i love you so fucking much  
** **9:53 am: Wolfstar is bloody awesome. We just won't tell James ;-)**

* * *

**Saturday 15th July**

**The Bitch Zone  
** _(currently online: McKinBitch, JPotter, ADorcable, SassyRed, Wormy)_

McKinBitch: exposing those two may have been the worst thing we've ever done.

SassyRed: what are you bitching about now, Marls?

McKinBitch: guess who's being extra gross in my common area? Guess who I saw being googley-eyed over ice cream at the Quad? GUESS WHO GOT CAUGHT WITH HIS DICK HARD IN CLASS!

McKinBitch: they're gross

JPotter: it's okay marl I autocorrected for you, they're adorable more like

ADorcable: I actually think it's kind of sweet

SassyRed: it's sweet and I'm happy for them

SassyRed: But it is kind of annoying how they're all over each other all the time

ADorcable: hold on, WHO got caught with his dick hard? If it's Black I'm not surprised

McKinBitch: lets be fucking SIRIUS shall we? Of course it was fucking Black. And it was hilarious and mortifying for him, but I did actually like that class and now I'll always have the mental image of Black rock hard.

McKinBitch: which I don't want.

Wormy: Why was he hard? Was the art sexual?

ADorcable: Oh Pete…

SassyRed: Well my only question is if it was so noticeable he was hard...he must be rather, er, well-endowed shall we say?

ADorcable: I really don't want to think about Sirius' cock, jeez Lily!

ADorcable: However, I was in class with Remus the other day and I think he had a little, or NOT so little, problem of his own ;-)

JPotter: trust me babe, Sirius is huge. Like MASSIVE. God he's an impressive man.

Wormy: well.

JPotter: shut up Wormy. I'm just biggin' up our mate

McKinBitch: if his dick is seen in class, even under trackies and we are already talking about it, trust us Potter you don't need to 'big' him up.

McKinBitch: Cas… ew. I have one mental image, do not make me vomit in my mouth

JPotter: you wish you had a dick as big as Sirius'

McKinBitch: sounds like you'd quite like a bit of Black's dick. If I'm honest.

SassyRed: James, I know you and Sirius are unnaturally close and all, but do i need to be worried bc you know how hung your mate is, love?

ADorcable: Potter, you and Black really ARE a bit too close. Do we need to investigate this too?

ADorcable: And why is nobody talking about REMUS? I mean...damn these boys are lucky

McKinBitch: -_- DORCAS!

JPotter: firstly, we are not TOO close, we are brothers in arms. Secondly, HAHA BURN MARLENE, even ya girlfriend wants a bit of cock in her life

Wormy: remus is a super nice guy

McKinBitch: well done on the input, Wormy

Wormy: well I'm not going to talk about his thing am I? I'm not james

McKinBitch: BURN POTTER! Even fucking Wormy burned you. LOLOLOLOL

ADorcable: Listen, we all know which way I swing and I have ZERO complaints about my beautiful @McKinbitch

ADorcable: I can still appreciate the male form in all it's...glory ;-)

SassyRed: Still worried here, James

SassyRed: As *interesting* as talking about my friend's dick sizes really is, can we um...move on. I think my boyfriend might be getting too turned on here ;-)

JPotter: I'm the adequate level of 'turned on' thanks babe

McKinBitch: anyways. We need a plan, cause Remus and Black need to chill out. I don't want to see them…. fondling, while I'm eating my sandwich.

Wormy: what sandwich did you have? I'm making tuna.

McKinBitch: how the hell are you on an economics course wormy?

Wormy: because I got straight A's at GCSE, why?

JPotter: ignore her Wormy. You do you. And go for ham. Tuna upsets your bowels.

McKinBitch: WTF?

McKinBitch: Why the fuck do I need this information? I just want to get the two horny fuckers to calm their tits!

ADorcable: More like calm their DICKS

ADorcable: Marls is right though. I'm happy for them and all, but fuck, do we really need to see them practically fucking everywhere?

SassyRed: We outed them, we can't really shove their asses back in a closet, can we?

SassyRed: Pete, James is right, lay off the tuna

McKinBitch: unless ;)

Wormy: oh fuck.

McKinBitch: fuck indeed.

McKinBitch: Dorcas? Fancy getting indecent with me? They might stop if they know how annoying it is.

JPotter: I'm going to suggest you don't do that.

ADorcable: Babe, I'm always down with a little indecent fun with you. ;-)

SassyRed: Oh fuck. Really?

ADorcable: You can watch and learn a few things, Lils. -)

Wormy: ok.

( _Wormy added Black Thunder, Moony to the chat_ )

Wormy: you pair, fix this.

McKinBitch: Oo Wormy 's getting testy

JPotter: HAHA. Testy. Testicals. Ha.

Moony: Why are people getting naked?

BlackThunder: You do realize we can read everything that has been said before we were added right?

BlackThunder: FYI, I am hung like a horse. ;-)

_(BlackThunder changed his name to BlackStallion)_

BlackThunder: My Moonbeam has NO complaints. ;-)

SassyRed: oh fucking hell

Moony: when you call me that after stating how hung you are, it doesn't sound as 'cool'

JPotter: you guys are da best!

McKinBitch: I hate you all.

Wormy: I settled for chicken.

Moony: Oo Mrs Potters? That's the best

Wormy: Yeah! She put a new marinade on it and it's really nice

Moony: save me some

McKinBitch: NO BODY CARES ABOUT FUCKING CHICKEN OR BASTARD SANDWICHES! STOP FUCKING AROUND THE CAMPUS YOU HORNY TWITS

BlackStallion: not to agree with McKinBITCH, but enough with the sandwiches

BlackStallion: let's go back to talking about how *interested* you ladies were with my endowments

ADorcable: For fucks sake Black, we were curious. We've heard enough about your dick

ADorcable: Just keep it in your pants

BlackStallion: SURE, because you didn't keep going back to Moony's dick size either, did you?

BlackStallion: Missing something with McKinBITCH, are you Dorcas?

SassyRed: I think we created a monster

McKinBitch: You'll be missing something soon, Black.

JPotter: I'm so proud of you both

McKinBitch: who?

JPotter: Wolfstar. They're so hung and happy.

Wormy: ew.

McKinBitch: You're just a whole bag of wrong you aren't JPotter. @SassyRed I think you're the beard

SassyRed: I've often wondered...

BlackStallion: Leave Prongs alone. Just because he's Wolfstar's #1 fan

JPotter: Love you boo!

BlackStallion: Love you too, mate

BlackStallion: **inserts GIF of blowing kisses**

SassyRed: You guys make my head hurt

ADorcable: I can be curious and extremely satisfied Black. Marls is all I need. <3

BlackStallion: pfft. Ok. Don't be jealous because my Moonbeam couldn't walk right for a couple of days ;-)

Moony: I love you. But stop.

Moony: I'll stop making out with my boyfriend in public places @McKinBitch

JPotter: Noooo!

Moony: Shh.

McKinBitch: I'm so glad we could come to this considerate arrangement

Moony: BUT the common area isn't public. Unless you and Dorcas promise not to do your "under the blanket" action.

McKinBitch: fuck.

ADorcable: Why must you ruin our fun?

BlackStallion: I am not agreeing to keep my hands off of my Moonpie

BlackStallion: Do you not see how gorgeous he is?

BlackStallion: Huge cock too :-)

_(BlackStallion changed Moony's name to 11-inch-Moonbeam)_

SassyRed: oh my god

Adorcable: WTF have we done?

11-Inch-Moonbeam: No. fuck no.

_(11-Inch-Moonbeam changed his name to single)_

Single: ;)

BlackStallion: **inserts GIF of jumping off a cliff**

BlackStallion: No, my precious Moonbeam, I'm sorry!

BlackStallion: Take it back!

JPotter: take it back or Wormy's chicken gets it

Wormy: wait, why?

Single: ugh.

_(Single changed his name to Moony Black)_

Moony Black: better?

BlackStallion: **inserts gif of heart eyes**

BlackStallion: MUCH.

BlackStallion: Though I'd take your last name, Moon of my life. :-)

ADorcable: oh for fuck's sake

JPotter: it's happening. It's fucking happening.

JPotter. You're gonna get married and have wolfstar babies and OMG I'll be an uncle and it's so beautiful and I love it

McKinBitch: fuck my life

BlackStallion: Prongs, love, you do realize we can't have babies, right?

BlackStallion: Two cocks, no uterus…

SassyRed: You do realize you guys JUST started dating and now we're talking weddings and babies?

SassyRed: James and I have been together much longer you know

ADorcable: ?

Moony Black: well actually we've been seeing each other for a wee while.

SassyRed: How long is WEE while, Remus?

BlackStallion: Ummmm….

Moony Black: okay, well I think we kissed at College? But we were a little confused by that so we didn't really do anything to the summer between College and uni. And sorta well, then. But we became… something? Um, few months ago. Like ten months ago?

JPotter: you want to get married? Lily. Babe. I can't even dress myself. Do I need a ring? I'm not even sure if I know how to do a tie? And do we want to move first, like together? And what do I need to do Lily!

SassyRed: James, love, calm your tits. I didn't say I wanted to get married

SassyRed: Well, like right now anyway

SassyRed: We can talk about this later. Off chat. ;-)

BlackStallion: OMG OMG Jily forever!

ADorcable: WTF have we done? First Wolfstar, now Jily?

( _McKinBitch has left the chat_ )

Wormy: rude!

Wormy: bye McKinnon.

Wormy: god. Some people ay?

(ADorcable has added McKinBitch to the chat)

ADorcable: oh fuck no, Marls, you are not leaving me here with these freaks

BlackStallion: **inserts gif of gasping in shock**

BlackStallion: We are NOT freaks just because you can't handle our love

JPotter: well I find that rude.

McKinBitch: for fuck sake Cas! You could just leave you know?

McKinBitch: and do one Wormy with your bye. Like no. No bye for you ever.

JPotter: another display of fine rudeness

SassyRed: Why do we put up with you again Marls?

BlackStallion: Good question Red

ADorcable: She's a bit rough around the edges, but it's part of her charm

McKinBitch: well I'm out.

McKinBitch: Cas? Fancy a 'Walk'?

BlackStallion: 'Walk'? Is that what the kids are calling it now?

ADorcable: Absolutely, love. Meet you in the common area in 5. ;-)

BlackStallion: ummmm…

BlackStallion: Fancy a 'walk', Moon of my life?

McKinBitch: ace.

McKinBitch: **insert GIF of mic drop**

( _McKinBitch left the chat)_

Moony Black: no

Moony Black: joke. Don't cry.

Moony Black: I'll drive to yours, I want some chicken.

( _Moony Black has left the chat_ )

* * *

**End of Part One...**


End file.
